Just a regular day
by lonelygirl719
Summary: One of Lucifer's friends comes over and exposes that he has a secret to Maou and Ashiya. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. Just real quick. My OC is me, just what I would want to look like if I was an anime character.**

"Sire."

I open my eyes and see my most loyal demon general standing over me. "Breakfast is ready." He states before walking back into the kitchen. "You don't have work today so you can relax for the day, and the devil's funding is running low so you can't go out. We have about 4000 yen ($31.85) left. It has to last until your next paycheck on the 13th " Ashiya said. I yawn loudly and agree. _'If Emi doesn't come over and do something stupid, I think today will be a normal day.'_ I think. I scan the apartment. I look over at the calendar and see that we have to last my last bit of paycheck for 6 days. My eyes travel to Lucifer's box. "Should we wake it up for breakfast?" I ask Ashiya. He turns his head that direction and says, "No. Let's not disturb him." And he turns back to the food.

*Ring ring*

"That's Lucifer's phone" I say crawling to his box and picking up his phone. I read the caller ID: Shea.

"Who the hell is Shea?" I ask. Lucifer immediately wakes up after hearing her name. He snatches the phone out of my hand, and answers it.

"Hello?" He answers. "Oh hey. How you doing girl?" ... "Nah, I wasn't sleeping." ... "Aha you know me so well." ... "You're so cute." ... "Nothing much, just sitting around the apartment all day." ... "Really? Sure then." ... "Okay." ... "See you then" ... " 'Kay." ... "Bye." And he hangs up. "Who was that?" I ask. He smiles and looks at the phone. "Nobody." He has a huge smile on his face. "Doesn't seem like nobody." I say back. "...She's a friend. And she's coming over." Lucifer mumbled. "Ooh. Luci has a girlfriend." I tease. "No I don't!" He yells. He looks at me aggressively. "I was just kidding. Calm down." I say. I get up and walk back to the table. He crawls back into his box. "What's his problem?" I ask Ashiya. He shrugs and puts down our breakfast and sits down himself.

* * *

*Ding dong*

Lucifer looks up from his computer and says, "That's probably her." I get up and answer the door. "Hello." I say to the person before me. She's a very short girl, she has black hair with a blue ribbon in her hair, she has light blue eyes and is wearing a white button up t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. She also has some gold hoop earrings. "Hi. Is Urushihara here?" She asks me with innocent eyes. What's this girl doing around with this creepy demon kid? I open the door wider for her to enter. She bows and walks inside. She takes off her blue sneakers and walks in towards the purple haired kid. He turns around and greets the girl. "Hey Shea." He says in a weird tone, like in a higher pitch than you would regularly say it. "Hey boo." She says in the same tone. What are they, dating?

"Shea, this is Maou," he says pointing to me, "and that's Ashiya," he said pointing to Ashiya, "they're my roommates." He finishes. She waves to both of us awkwardly. "This is Shea, she's my _friend."_ He says, putting alot of emphasis on the word friend. "So, Luci- Urushihara, what's you're _friend_ doing here?" I ask putting the same emphasis on friend as he did. She gasps and looks at him with excitement. "Have you told them yet?!" She asks quite excitedly. "Told us what?" I ask, as it irked my interest. "Nothing, _be cool baby damn."_ He whispers the last part to Shea. "What is it?" I ask again, this time I'm a little more irritable because he's keeping it a secret.

"Nothing." He says again.

"Tell me." I say.

"No."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause."

"Tell me now."

"No."

"Shea." I say to her to gain her attention. "What is it?"

"What is what?" She asks. "Don't play dumb." I say kinda annoyed. "Oh she's not kidding Maou. She has a hard time concentration on what's happening around her." Lucifer says. "Okay. Shea, what's his secret?" I ask, clarifying it for her.

"Boo?" She asks for permission.

"No~." He whines.

"Why not?" She asks

"Cause..."He mumbles.

"I'll give you 1000 yen." I say to her.

"Hm?"

Son of a- "If you tell me his secret I'll give you 1000 yen ($8)."

"Really?" Lucifer asks. "SIRE!" Ashiya asks. "No." Shea says. "What?!" Lucifer yells. She puts her hand in his face.

"2000 yen." I say.

"No."

"3000." I say.

"No." She says.

"4000."

Ashiya nonchalantly gets up as this is happening. He walks over to Lucifer's desk and grabs his laptop and gaming system. And walks to the table and sits down.

"HEY GIVES THOSE BACK NOW!" Lucifer yells. "Not until we hear about your secret with no cash trade in." Ashiya says with a bored look on his face. "I'll give you money if you give it back." Lucifer said pleading. "What money?" Ashiya asks. "I have money." Shea says. "How old are you?" I ask. "24." She says. "Twenty-" I sputter. "Just tell us it." Ashiya says.

Lucifer plops down onto the floor. "I've known this for awhile now and I've always wanted to tell you guys it but I've never had the courage to." Lucifer said.

"What is it?" I say kindly.

"I'm... gay." Lucifer says.

Yep. Today is just a regular day.

 **A/N: Part 2 is coming out soon. Wrote this for a friend who came out to his parents the other day! Love you boo! Please review!**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Was all I could think of to say. I mean it's not a bad thing but...

He did look a little shameful and his little friend looked worried. Maybe they were concerned of what was going to happen next.

"Okay." Ashiya said with acceptance. We all looked at him. Lucifer looked the most shocked, like he was expecting a completely different answer. "Okay? That's all you're gonna say?!" Shea said angrily. "Do you want me to say something else like... no?" Ashiya questioned. "No it's great that you're not freaking out right now." Shea says waving her hands. "How long?" I ask her. "Hm?" She asks. OH MY-! "How. Long. Has. He. Been. This. Way?" I slowly and carefully say. "Oh um..?" Shea looks over at him and he said, "Couple of months now."

I now realized why he got so defensive when I called Shea his girlfriend. I have so many questions running through my mind right now like does he have a boyfriend? Does he have a crush on me or Ashiya? Why was he so hesitant on telling us? Was he afraid of the reaction he was going to get or was it such a big secret he didn't want to tell? Or was he ashamed? I have to say something now before I can't think straight and my thoughts take over, "Are you seeing anyone?" I blurt out. Not knowing if it was a right move or not I say it anyways. "No. But I do like someone though." Lucifer says with a little more confidence than before. _'Keep it going Maou.'_ "Who is it?" I ask. He freezes. Good job Sadou. "Um well uh..." Lucifer mumbles, his confidence flying out the door. Shea, apparently with her "quick thinking" says, "Oh, you wouldn't know them. It's one of our other friends."

"Oh okay." I say awkwardly. The room suddenly got silent. Lucifer shifted around tensely. "Well I don't really care who you like as long as you're happy." I say smiling. He looks at me with sad eyes and said, "Yeah." And gave a crooked smile. _'What kind of smile is that? It's not like he...' ' **They lied'**_. My thought got interrupted by another one. _'Does he like me but doesn't want to tell me? Was that why he didn't want to tell me?'+_

 _*_ Ring ring*

Shea looks at her phone, smiles widely. and answers it. "Hello?" She walks over to the door. I ask, seeing it as an opening to get more details before super thinker comes back and thinks of more excuses. "So what's his name?" I ask rather cheerfully. I sit next to him and lean my head towards him. "Come on tell me~" I whine. "I already told you. You won't know him." He said. "It wouldn't hurt to tell me right? I don't know who he is so what would be the harm in telling me one name?" I say, outsmarting the kid, I go on some more; "Or, unless we _do_ know who it is and you won't tell us cause..." I lean in so I'm really close to his face. He starts blushing like crazy. By then, big mouth is off the phone, "If he doesn't want to tell you he doesn't want to tell-" She starts but Lucifer just puts his hand up, signaling his defeat. "I'll tell him, it's fine." Lucifer says. I kinda feel bad though so I say, "You don't have to force yourself to tell-" Lucifer takes a huge leap of faith right then and wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me in closer to him. Ashiya and Shea's jaws drop when they see this turn of events and my eyes are wide to know that, Lucifer is kissing **me!**

Lucifer quickly pulls away and looks horrified. He quickly walks outside and slams the door. I look at Ashiya and I cover my mouth. "I did not see that coming, did you?" I ask kinda muffled. He shakes his head. "I'll go talk to him." Shea says. "No, I will." I say, nominating myself as tribute. "Okay, I don't know how much good that'll do but knock yourself out." Shea says gesturing to the door. I nod and walk out the door slowly but surely. I look around and see him sitting on the floor. He had his knees up to his chest and his head buried in his lap. He quickly shifts his head to the side and puts it back when he sees it's me. I roll my eyes and kneel down to his level, "What? You confess your feelings for me and now you won't look at me? How does that work?" I say. "Don't make fun of me." He muffles out. "I'm not. I'm being 100- no, 200% serious right now." I say leaning in towards him. I give him a bear hug embrace. "Don't hide from this. You're gonna have to face the music eventually. So how about you do it now when we're alone." I say, still hugging him. He lifts his head up and I stop and face him. He turns his head, still in his turtle shell position. "I don't even know why I kissed you. I know it's not ever going to happen." He said looking at me. "How do you know?" I say, slightly offended that he would jump to that conclusion before I even knew he liked me. "Call it a gay guy's intuition. I know you're not like that and I knew you won't ever, so I tried to save myself the heartache, even though it happened anyways, and decided not to tell you. Obviously I don't listen to myself." Lucifer said. I stared into his violet eyes. He was partially right, but still...

I sigh and I sit next to him. "I have no idea what to do right now." I say out loud. "Do nothing." He says. I look over him. "I can't do nothing. I'll feel horrible if I don't do, or say anything. But I don't know what." I say. "There's nothing you can do. All you can do is say, Lucifer, I know you like me but i'm not like that, and walk back inside. Then Shea will ask you what happened, you'll tell her and then she'll run outside and try to comfort me. It won't work, I'll then say something to upset her and then she'll yell at me and then storm home." Lucifer said and he looked back over to me. I looked into his violet eyes. I honestly knew I couldn't do that to him but I can't go out with him because, well, I'm not like that. What do I do? I can't do nothing but I can't do something or I'll make it worse. You know what? I am going to do something. I've been making everything worse ever since I said something to this kid. But what do I say though is the question. Maybe I could go out with him. It'll make him happy and close any what if's he might have in the future. "Go out with me." I say. "What?" He asks. "Go out with me. Once. If something does happen it happens but if it doesn't, oh well. What do you say?" I say to him. He blushes and shakes his head, "Sure." He smiles widely. "Okay then." I say back. I don't know what Ashiya is going to say about this but whatever makes this kid happy is fine. I would hate to see that I was the one that made him sad but that's future Maou's problem.

* * *

"Get your shoes on." I say to him. Lucifer looks up from his computer.

"Why?" He asks.

"So we can go out remember?"

"You were serious about that?"

"Yeah. Come on I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"But I'm a NEET I don't go outside. How about we stay in and do something here?"

"That doesn't count as a date. Let's go."

"But I don't want tooo~"

"So you don't want to go out me?"

"No I do but-"

"But?"

I raise my eyebrow and he looks at me. "But I'm wanted though remember?" He says. "I talked to Chi and she says her dad dropped the investigation since they can't find you so you're fine. Do you have any other excuses?" I say smug. He sighed and looked back at me again and got up. "Fine. Let's go." He says. He goes by the door and puts his shoes on and says to me, "I haven't been out for awhile so I don't remember where much is so you're gonna have to make sure we don't get lost." I smile. "That sounds fine." I slip on my shoes and we leave with my keys and wallet.

* * *

"How about we watch a movie? I did want to watch San Andres but I couldn't since I couldn't go out but now that I can.." He turned around and smiled at me. "Can we go watch it?" When I saw him smile I couldn't help to smile back. "Sure what's it about?" I ask. "It's about the San Andres fault in America. The fault triggers a huge earthquake and this guy tries to save his family when the earth starts to crumble. I saw the trailer and it seemed pretty cool." He said focusing only on the ground. "It sounds pretty cool. Let's go." I say back.

Time skip~

The movie was awesome and we shared some popcorn together. What was the sweetest part about it is about halfway through the movie he laid his head on my shoulder. He obviously likes me a lot and when we go home he's going to expect me to reject him. That's what I'm going to do too. I don't care what anyone thinks either. I just did this to make him happier but would this date make it worse?

"Now what?" Lucifer asks. "Um..." I think about it but I don't really know what's next. "How about we get some ice cream?" I say, that's the only thing I could think of.

Time skip~ (again sorry)

We settled on going to the park to eat our ice cream. We sit on a bench and start eating. I look up and see the sun had set and the stars were showing. I look over at Lucifer and saw that he had some ice cream on his face. "You have some ice cream on your face." I mumble. He looks over at me and I wipe it off and I feel that his face is incredibly soft. I realize I've been touching him for longer than I should've so I pull back my hand quickly. He looks back and looks at his lap. "Thanks... this has been a fun day." He pauses, "But it has to end though." He lets out a deep breath. "No." He looks at me with disbelief. "Why? Why do you keep letting this drag on?" He starts to raise his voice. "Why are you so set on me rejecting you? If you like me shouldn't you want me to go out with you?" I start raising my voice too, even though I probably shouldn't but this kid is so damn complicated and annoying! "Because Maou! I know this isn't going to happen! Even if it did it would end badly!" He shouts, but he doesn't end there, "I practically fell in love with a jerk who makes fun of me all the time, calling me names like a lazy bum or an idiot! It's infuriating!" I look at him shocked. His face was tinted pink and he had the same aggressive look he had when I called Shea his girlfriend. "Fell in love..?" I say, that being the only thing I picked up from that rant. "Did you hear anything I just said?" He says frustrated. "You love me?" I say still stuck on that. His expression softens and looks away. "That's not the point." He mutters. "Look at me." I say to him. He slowly looks up at me. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you tell me these things? You know if you confessed your true feelings before this would've been a lot easier?" I say to him. "What do you mean?" He says to me. I chuckle a little not believing that I'm actually going to ask this. "Do you want to go out with me then?" I say smiling. "Really? But-"

"Lucifer if you truly loved me you would say yes instead of questioning every single thing I say." I tell him. He giggled and said, "Sure. Whatever, just stop calling me names-"

"Like lazy bum or an idiot I heard you." I tell him and he kisses me. "Don't be a jerk to me either." He tells me. "Okay sweetie." I say to him. "Don't call me sweetie."

"Okay honey."

"No."

"Okay Luci dear."

He gets up and walks away from me. "Hey where are you going?" I say, I get up and follow him. "I'm going home, I've been outside for too long." He says. "Okay then. Let's go." I say. I grab his hand and starts holding it. He rolls his eyes. "Just remember Lucifer you're the one who said yes." I say before walking home together. But when we got home Ashiya wasn't too happy when he learned we spent all of our money on this date. Or the fact that he's now the 3rd wheel of our tiny apartment. But that's another story for another time...

Yep. Today was just another normal day.

 **A/N: Okay so this story took a dramatic turn hopefully for the better. Hopefully I didn't let any of you guys down with the story. This is the longest story, coming in at 2,459 words! Next chapter my aunt said to make it 3,000 words but I'm like maybe... So please Rate & Review and favorite/follow this if you want!**

 **Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're WHAT sire?!" Ashiya shouted at me. "Yeah I am." I say. "Jealous Ashiya?" Lucifer said, walking to his laptop and turning it on. "No! Just.. why that creature? If you date him then we can't kick him out." Ashiya said back. "We could kick you out." Lucifer mumbled. I rolled my eyes at their pity argument and looked back at Ashiya. "Did you at least eat on your date?" Ashiya said. "No. We got ice cream." Lucifer interrupted. "Ice cream?" Ashiya questioned, "Sire, please tell me you didn't spend all of your money on this creature."

"Stop calling my boyfriend a creature and what if I did? Not your money or decision." I said. "SIRE!" Ashiya sputtered. "You spent all of our money? We don't have any food! How are we going to last," He looks at the calendar, "2 days?!" He looks back at me and I shrug. Lucifer, who we now have gained attention from, said, "Don't yell at him! We'll be fine! We have Suzuno to cook-" We all hear the door bell ring. Lucifer gets up and answers the door. "Yeah?" He looks and sees her standing there. "Speak of the de- hello Suzuno." Lucifer steps back and lets the girl in. "Salutations everyone. Sorry for bothering you guys so late," I look at the time and it 8:30 at night. "-but I have some urgent news for you guys from Ente Isla." We all three freeze at the name. "What about it?" I ask nervously. "Well I got some information from the Hero to tell you guys. She was talking to Emeralda today and she said that there was a new assassin after you four." We all stare at her in shock. "What?!" I say shocked at the news. She shakes her head slowly. Lucifer asked, "Do they know who is?" She looks at him and says, "They don't know but they say it's someone from heaven. You know, they're pretty threatened that you are here. They think you're planning to take over this place along with Ente Isla." Suzuno said, she looks over at me. "What are you saying?" I ask. "It's time to go back." She plainly states. "People don't know your plans and they aren't going to stand around and wait for you to do something. They will find you and they won't stop at nothing till you do. They are threatened and are fearing for the safety of the humans at this realm. They don't know that you've changed- they probably don't even care. You are who you are Satan. It's time to stop being Maou and start being who you truly are."

"So you want me to be evil?" I ask, confused. "No, I'm saying you need to take the roll of Satan instead of a mere human." She says. "No way! You know how hard we've been working in this world? We can't just give it up!" I sort of yell at her. "Look Maou. This is for your safety. You could die!" Suzuno shouts at me. "I'm the demon lord Satan! Nobody can challenge me!" I say in a strong voice. "Look, there are people stronger than you. You've been here for a year, the only two fights you've been in is him," she points at Lucifer, "and Sariel." I chuckle, "Yeah but we won all of those fights because of my powers." I say. "By a landslide!" Suzuno said. "And look what happened. Lucifer was decently strong but Sariel was stronger than him. Who do you think they're gonna send?" Suzuno asks. "Somebody stronger." Ashiya said. "We need to figure out who this new assassin is before they come up with a plan to defeat you all. Think, who have you met recently? Anyone." Suzuno asks. "Well there was Lucifer's friend Shea..." I say looking at Lucifer. "Yeah but come on. She's way too nice-" "Ahem. Who cooked for you guys continuously?" Suzuno says glaring at him. "You... oh fuck..." Lucifer mumbled. "We can't be for certain if she's the new assasian but we can't clear her as a suspect." Ashiya says. "Okay, so if she starts cooking for us then we'll know she's the new assassin but if she doesn't we're fine- oww!" Suzuno punches Lucifer in the arm. "That hurt!" Lucifer yelled while rubbing his arm. "You did deserve it." Ashiya said. "Guys focus!" I yell at them, "We just need to keep an eye out and come up with a plan just in case she does strike." I say, sitting at the table, and everybody followed. "Oh and call Emi too. We're going to need her help."

* * *

"You've reached nerd support." Shea answers on the phone.

"What's wrong with you Shea? Honestly." Lucifer says.

We've decided to see how Shea interacts with Lucifer to see if they are anything odd or suspicious that he hasn't picked up on. So me and Lucifer decided to call her while on speakerphone so I can hear how she talks to him. It's obviously going well.

"Haha so what's up nerd?" Shea says.

"Why do you have to be mean to me?"

"Cause I'm a bully. And you spend 99.9% of your life on the internet, so that makes you a nerd."

"True." I whisper to Lucifer.

"Okay okay I get it I'm a nerd." Lucifer says annoyed.

"Good thing you're not in denial." Shea mocks.

"Really?!"

"Haha I'm just fucking with you calm down. So what's up?"

"Nothing much I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Whatcha doing right now?"

"Hanging upside down from my balcony."

"Why? That's dangerous."

"Cause it's fun. Also it's fun to see people freak out. Hold on a sec. Hi Mrs. Fukisima!" On our end you can hear a lady scream, followed by Shea laughing.

"That's nice. You should make a video of their reactions."

"I should. So what are you doing?"

"Uh.." He looks at me and says, "Sitting at home."

"You really had to think about that?" Shea asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm bored." You can then hear a thud and shifting around. "Shit, I'm dizzy. Can't do that for too long."

"Did you flip off your balcony or did you get up? Cause it sounded like you flipped off."

"I flipped off. You should try doing it. It's really fun if you land right."

"You know you never told me why you had a broken arm is that why?"

"Yeah I my mom was mad."

"You're stupid."

"That's why you need something soft to land on. Like your little brother."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I did."

"What the hell is wrong with you seriously?"

On her side you can hear this now:

"Shea what in God's name are you doing?!" We both flinch at the name. Hey don't blame us, we're demons.

"Hey mom, I'm not doing anything."

"Mrs. Fukisima said you were hanging onto the balcony! Do you remember what happened last time you did that? You fell off!"

"No I tried to do a flip off the balcony but I didn't land right."

"Go inside Shea and don't do it again."

"Okay mom sheesh. I like it inside better anyways."

Now talking to us:

"Sorry about that my mom is being a bitch."

"Yeah."

"So what now?"

"I don't know."

"Can I come over? I don't like my house."

"Get a slinky. You have stairs right?"

"Haha I tried to get one but my mom said no."

"To a slinky? It's a slinky not a dog."

"She said it's too much responsibility. I was like I'll get it food and water and take care of it forever I promise! What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"You're mom is pretty crazy."

"Yeah. But what can I do? So can I come over or what?"

Lucifer looks over at me and I nod my head in approval.

"Sure."

"Okay I'll be over in a little bit."

"'Kay see you then bye."

"Bye and thank you for calling nerd support."

"Fuck you Shea!"

And Lucifer hung up the phone. He looks up at me and says, "Now what? She doesn't seem like an assassin." I shake my head. "No she doesn't seem like someone from heaven. She scared people with that balcony trick right? Fear= magic and she said she's done it before right?" I say and Lucifer catches on. "So if she is someone from Ente Isla she's going to be a demon?" He asks. "Right. And that's a big threat. If she get's magic from negative energy like we do we would have a serious problem fighting her since she would get even more powerful when we'd get magic too. Let's just hope that's not the case and she's just a human and if she is a demon, she's our ally."

"But if she isn't and she wants to kill us?" Lucifer asks.

"We're defenseless towards her."

* * *

We both hear the door bell ring and Lucifer answers it. "Hey girl." He says to Shea. "Hey nerd." She walks in and I glare at her. She walks in and sits at the table. "What's up?" She asks me. I change my look, "Nothing much." I say like I don't have a problem with her even though I do. "Seriously what's up?" She asks me again. "Nothing." She looks over at Lucifer and asks, "What's up with him?"

"Oh you know, sky stuff." Lucifer says walking back to the table an

She rolls her eyes and says, "Seriously. What's wrong?" She turns back to me. I sigh, I can't really be mad at her, if she's a normal human I'm just being mean on suspicion that she's a demon. "Nothing is wrong. Just forget about-"

"MAOU!" I hear Emi shout from the front door. She jiggles the doorknob and sees that it's lock. I smile at Lucifer for locking the door after letting Shea in. She starts banging on the door. "Is that your girlfriend?" Shea asks. I get up, "No. _That's_ my girlfriend." I say pointing to Lucifer. She gasps and hair whips me. "Omigosh really?!" She immediately asks him and his face turns beet red. I chuckle at my embarrassed boyfriend and I walk to the door. "Who is it?" I ask leaning against the wall. "Maou open this door!" Emi said, pounding on the the door. "No way!" I say. "Why?!" She screams, "Open this door or I'll take it down myself!"

"We have guests over right now so can you tone your voice down?" I say and she stops banging on the door. "Now what do you want?" I ask in a nicer tone. "I need to talk to you about something. And depending on who your guest is I can't say it like this." She says. I look over at Shea and Lucifer and they're both staring at me. I sigh in defeat and unlock the door. "Wha-hey!" I say as she grabs my hand and pulls me outside. She shuts the door and turns back to me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Emi asks me. "What? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I ask her. "You think that girl is an assassin, you even called me late last night to have a group meeting about it, AND SHE'S HANGING OUT WITH YOU GUYS?!" She shouts at me. "Well actually, I think she's not an assassin." I say to her. She looks at me with questioning eyes. "I think she's a demon." I clarify. "What?" She says in shock. I nod my head. "If she's from Ente Isla she's gonna be a demon. We talked to her on the phone and she did like to see the fear off of people's faces and hurting people, after that she seemed pretty normal so like I said, if she likes to scare and hurt people and there is someone after us, it would only make sense. We don't know where they're from or who they are but we have at least one suspect that sort of trusts Lucifer. And if she is a demon she could become one of our allies or one of our worst enemies." I finish. She looks at me and goes inside. "Hey don't go in without my permission!" I yell as she invites herself in. "Hello there. I'm Emi Yusa. I'm one of Maou's friends." She introduces herself to Shea. "...Hi I'm Shea." Shea says shyly.

"Not good with people huh Shea?" I say, trying to brighten the mood. "I guess." She said, while blankly staring at Emi. Then Ashiya walked through the door. "Oh hello Ms. Shea. Emi." Ashiya states Emi name coldly and then there was tension in the air and everyone felt it. Maybe Shea _is_ a demon and seeing the hero here confirms her suspicions that I'm Satan... I have to break the silence. Maybe I could ask her if she's a demon? No, if she is she might go off on us and if she's not It'll be awkward for us from then on. "Well it's been fun but I must be heading home." Shea says suddenly. She gets up and walks over to Emi; "It was a pleasure to meet you." And Emi nods, and Shea left, but none of us knew she left with a devious grin on her face. _'I have you now, Satan.'_

Yep today was just another regular day.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this! Please review this and I'll be back soon with a brand new chapter! I wanted to add back my OC since she was in the first chapter so this story is now focused on her now I guess!**

 **Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

"I still don't understand why we have to go out all the time." Lucifer complained, walking through the busy streets of Tokyo.

"It's because we're a couple now and that's what couples do." Maou answered to his nagging boyfriend.

"But it's hot~!" Lucifer whined.

"Fine go home." Maou said annoyed.

"Are you for reals or is this a trap?" Lucifer asked.

"No, just go home. I'd rather go out without you whining the whole time." Maou replied.

"Okay fine I will." Lucifer agreed but he still followed Maou.

"Thought you were going home." Maou commented.

"I know you're just saying that." Lucifer said.

"Whatever then just be quiet." Maou said.

"Okay. Wait where are we going?" Lucifer asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Maou yelled.

"Don't get mad." Lucifer said.

"I already told you where we are going before we left." Maou explained.

"No you didn't." Lucifer said.

"Yeah I did. You probably weren't listening." Maou said.

"Fine, you got me. Now where are we going?" Lucifer conceded.

"To the store." Maou answered.

"You know instead of arguing with me you could've just said that." Lucifer said, they both turn the corner and saw that the street was empty and they both stop walking.

"Where did everyone go? It's always busy over here at this time of day." Maou said, looking around.

"I don't know." Lucifer said.

"I don't like the look of this. It looks sorta like a trap to me." Maou said.

"Trap from who?" Lucifer asks.

"Hmm I don't know maybe that assassin Shea?!" Maou shouts.

"She's not an assassin!" Lucifer denied.

"Come on let's just go." Maou said.

"I don't want to come outside for nothing." Lucifer complained.

"I don't want to get my shit fucked up by this psycho assassin bitch." Maou said a bit too loud.

"Who's a psycho assassin bitch?" A voice said out of nowhere. They both turned and saw a figure turn up. Blue hair, blue jeans and a white t-shirt and blue eyes.

"You two really shouldn't be calling people names." Shea said to them.

"Uh..." Maou mumbled turning his gaze towards Lucifer.

"What now genius?" Maou said rudely.

"I don't know... run?" Lucifer said.

"Come on. I'm not going to kill you." Shea said crossing her arms.

"Oh." Maou said. "Yet."' Shea mumbled loud enough so they could hear.

"Who are you?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm Shea." Shea said.

"Really?" Lucifer said sarcastically.

"Cut to the chase who are you and what do you want?"

Maou said assertively.

"Now why should I?" Shea said.

"Because if you don't I will but you six feet under." Maou growled.

"Oooh. Big man threatening me." Shea said. Maou growled and she threw an arrogant smirk at them.

"Come on you two. You guys can't do anything to me." Shea said.

"How are you so sure?" Maou said, glaring at her.

"Cause you don't gots no magic." Shea said childish.

"What are you? Five?" Maou retorted to her, crossing his arms.

"Maybe. You don't know my life." Shea said smiling.

"How bout you tell us your life then? Let's start by your actual name." Maou said.

"How bout no?" Shea says.

"Brat." Maou mumbled.

"You're not gonna get anywhere with me calling me names like that." Shea said, taking a couple of steps forward. Lucifer and Maou kept a good distance away from her.

"Don't me afraid of me. Who you really should be really be worried about is the guy that I'm with." Shea said.

"Now who's that?" Maou asked fiercely.

"That would be me." A deep voice came out of nowhere. A tall man appeared and Maou and Lucifer gasped out of shock. Maou put back on his serious face.

"So you're the one behind this..." Lucifer said.

"Yes. Precisely." The man said.

"You used to be so loyal. Demon General Malacoda."

 **A/N: Oooh cliffhanger. Yep, you waited however many weeks for that...**

 **I am a disappointment aren't I?**

 **I'm sooory! I won't leave you hanging like that again (hopefully)**

 **So until my next chapter gets uploaded, how about you check out some of my other stories?**

 **Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

"The last I heard," Maou said to Malacoda, "You were defeated by the Hero."

"The last I heard," Malacoda sneered, "That thing over there was defeated by the hero. Can't live without your playmate, now can you?"

"Don't-!" Maou defended, "-Call Lucifer a thing! I will end your life for being disrespectful to your leader." He growled and Malacoda laughed.

"You're not so much of a leader now. You abandoned your troops to go play house with Aciel and that _freak_!" Maou's eyes flashed a blood red color for a second, but before he striked Malacoda, I stopped him.

"We don't have enough magic to fight him," I whispered to him and Maou gritted his teeth and sighed.

"What is your mission here?" Maou asked in a formal voice and Malacoda gave a half smirk.

"I want your throne," Malacoda answered in a cold tone and my eyes widened.

"You can't have his throne!" I shouted at him.

"Not even if I say pretty please? Come on now, it's not like you're going to be returning anytime soon. So you can either hand it over to me or I'll kill you for it," Malacoda responded in an icy tone and Maou's eyes flashed red again, but this time, I'm not going to stop him. Who does this guy think he is?!

"You must've forgotten your place, peasant," Maou answered in a low tone, and it scared me. I remembered what happens when someone disobeys King Satan. This guy has it in for him, but with what magic?

"No, I think you have," A voice said out of nowhere, "How are you gonna fight with no magic? Lucifer had the right idea, trying to conjure magic by being evil." Shea appeared before us and got really close to Maou's face, making Maou take a step back. "Your place in this world is a normal human. My lord's place in this world is a very strong demon, who is powerful enough to challenge King Satan's place on the throne."

"You're a worthless, good for nothing creature, you know that?" I said and she turned and looked at me. "You've manipulated me, both of us. _All of us._ "

"Poor Lucy dear. You must've forgotten what a demon is. We're not as friendly as your fluffy white-winged pals back in heaven." She said and she took a couple steps towards me, but I wasn't afraid.

"Fight me bitch," I said to her, tightening my fists. She smiled and she made a weapon appear into her hands by swiping her arm across her body. It was a black and white weapon that looked like a keyblade from Kingdom Hearts (she was right for calling me a nerd) but that weapon looks really familiar. I wonder where I've seen it before. She quickly charged towards me and tried stabbing me with it. I quickly dodged it by moving to the right but she tried again and cut my face. Malacoda laughed.

"How pathetic are you, really?!" He said in between breaths, and I got angry. I beamed a purple light at her and it pierced her chest, killing her. Malacoda went silent and I grabbed her weapon from her hands and glared at her.

"Not as much as you. Now leave where you came from." I instructed and he disappeared with a thin black smoke, taking her body along with him. I turned to Maou and he looked at me amazed.

"Come on, you look like you've never seen me fight before," I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm so glad you didn't go home," Maou said and he gave me a hug, and that's when I realized that I just saved his life.

 **A/N: "Lol I'm not gonna disappear like that again, on a cliffhanger"**

 **That's exactly what I did XD**

 **So sorry, I won't do that again (like I said last time but whatever)**

 **I totally lost my inspiration to write, and now that I read back on all my stories... they suck! I kinda want to re-write them but I'm too lazy X)  
Oh whale. It doesn't matter lol you guys liked the story before and now that I'm alive I am here to write some more! All my stories get an update! Yay! **

**Until next time~**


End file.
